


What am I doing with my life?

by MagicalClaire



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Bladebreakers - Freeform, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, David Reale jokes, Humour, I'm jokes, M/M, Tsubasa - Freeform, lewd tags, mixed beyblade universes, references to Dakaichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalClaire/pseuds/MagicalClaire
Summary: Kai is bored one day working for his Grandfather's company. To his horror he discovers erotic fanfiction about himself.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	What am I doing with my life?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Katya, and the fic he finds is based on her fic: "Playing with Fire" 
> 
> Which everyone should read by the way.
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13321835/1/Playing-With-Fire

Kai Hiwatari sat at his desk in the main Tokyo branch of Hiwatari Inc. The Russian sighed as he finished the last page of paperwork he’d been handed to proof-read, print and sign. Years of blading thankfully gave him strong wrists so the weeks of writing and typing hadn’t taken their toll just yet. 

It had been three years since he’d last met up with his favourite dorks - the Bladebreakers. His eyes darted back to the team photo he kept on his desk to keep his sanity. Tyson’s annoying face was covered up by a Kuromi (hello kitty) sticker. He missed his boys so much but was too busy with work and far too proud to text first. (let alone admit he missed them)

He rubbed his eyes as his secretary Katya appeared with his afternoon decaf mocha and biscuit. (office life had changed him.) Katya asked if he wanted anything else and he replied that he just wanted alone time before his meeting.

When she left he opened the explorer on his computer, but he wasn’t in the mood for games today. He typed the search bar for BBA news - it hadn’t updated from a week ago when he last checked. No new training events that would be irresistible to Tyson’s ego and nothing sponsored by Mr Tate's store. He checked the Chinese BBA site and there was nothing much happening there either. The Russian sighed heavily. It’s not like he could just ditch work and turn up at Tyson’s door and the bastards weren’t texting him first so he couldn’t do shit.

Looking up at the clock he realised he still had more than an hour til his next meeting. He swirled his spoon and stared out the window watching the traffic and people walking around. Freedom.

‘I wonder if my old fans are still into me… or have they moved onto that Tyson wannabe Gingka Hagane? Maybe they’re into that Tsubasa kid now.  
Especially the fangirls, that guy had a sexy voice even he had to admit.

Kai stared at the Google logo and started typing Tsubasa’s full name and ‘beyblade’ just to be safe. Wasn’t the first time his search results came up with a porn star at work. 

Hiwatari’s hand stopped stirring his mocha as halfway down the search results he saw something. 

“Fanfiction?” He muttered out loud. ‘Like that Harry Potter and Star Wars crap? But he’s a real person…that’s so freaky.’ 

He checked that the office door was still shut and clicked on the site. There were hundreds of results! 

“Tsubasa and Ryuga….Anal fisting?!” For a second he doubted his english translation, double checked it and blinked with disbelief. 

He scrolled. “Tsubasa and Gingka…” They were all romantic or sexual pairings. What kind of beyblade fan would write this stuff? 

Eyes wide he kept scrolling. The tags getting worse the further he explored. Three pages in he’d had enough. Kai wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

He knew the internet was a weird and wonderful place but this was on another level. Sure he’d had his fair share of crazy fangirls and creepy letters. Security had dragged away girls who had just thrown their knickers in Ray’s face yelling that it was intended for Kai but that they weren’t even sorry. 

Were the same girls writing this kinda stuff? He assumed it was fangirls anyway. Was it common to imagine bladers in sexual relationships with their teammates? 

The Russians hand stopped anxiously stirring his drink. ‘What if there’s stuff like this written about me?’ He thought in a panic.

No this had to be a new thing. Like Tik Tok or whatever. Still, it had been ages since he’d last googled himself. The one thing people say celebrities should never do. So of course he’d done it, before realising there was a very good reason not to.

When he was with his team he never needed to anyway. Tyson would be the first to buy multiple gossip magazines and follow him around the Dojo reading out what fake scandal Kai or his Grandfather had gotten into now. As if it was news Voltaire didn’t pay people enough…

He shook his head and began typing, telling himself if he saw anything too freaky he’d shut it down immediately. He sipped his drink and tapped enter. 

Nothing much had changed since the last time he looked. He was keen to have his photos professionally shot and edited - it was the only reason he accepted any interviews. He didn’t want his google images gallery to be flooded with crap quality gaming cams and selfies like his teammates. (not like he’d checked or anything.)

He briefly scanned the first three news results. “Kai Hiwatari ranked #2 blader I most want to be hugged by.” in a Japanese fashion and culture magazine.

He frowned and stroked a bit of stubble he’d missed with his razor that morning. (again office life was destroying his soul) 

“Who the fuck is number one? I swear to god if it's Max again…”  
‘We all know ‘Number one man I most want to be hugged by’ is a euphemism and not literal hugging. Come on people.

The Russian scoffed it off and went back to the main search page, trying his best to ignore the clickbait and resisting the urge to check who was number one.

He’d almost reached the bottom of the page when he saw that site again. He froze. “Fanfiction - Tagged Kai Hiwatari (Blader)”  
(He was glad the first result of Kai Hiwatari came up with himself now instead of that porn star.)

He felt his heart rate increase. “Oh shit. Are you kidding me…?”

He quickly closed the entire browser. 

‘This is insane!’ He KNEW he shouldn’t have searched. He stood up and paced around the office - glad he ordered decaf. Kai felt like his heart was going to leave his chest if he didn’t chill out. 

His mind was swirling with what kind of tags he would find if he went back. ‘Anal fisting’? Good grief. ‘Porn without plot’ ‘Non-con’?  
Tsubasa had been paired with almost every new blader he could think of. Heaven knew who they were pairing him with! 

The guy ran his fingers through his hair. “Just calm down.”  
‘I’ll just read something about that Tsubasa kid to see what it's like, maybe they’re not as bad as they sound... ‘

Hiwatari sat his fine ass back down and opened the explorer again. He typed Tsubasa’s full name again but his finger froze over the enter button. 

No. He couldn’t do that, it would be so wrong. Reading erotic fanfiction about some younger guy, even he wasn’t that much of a dick. (if it was Tyson on the other hand…) He may well just search the guys name in pornhub! 

Fuck at this point he should just open his email and be the first to reach out to his team to save him from his boredom/curiousity. 

No this wasn’t cool. He backspaced and typed his own name. He was gonna suck it up. 

He inhaled sharply, tapped enter and scrolled back to the site. 

Once he was on the site again he bit his knuckle. There were thousands of results. He stared at the number in disbelief. He wasn’t that famous surely, it was probably just the same ten authors. Hopefully. 

Slowly he scrolled down to read the first entry. 

“QuotationMarksSam.” “Updated three days ago.” “Kai/Ray/Tala.”

“Ray AND Tala?!” 

Tagged cheating. CHEATING. Him?! 

‘I hope those bastards are cheating on me because to think anyone would have the AUDACITY to accuse ME of being a cheater.’

Before he knew it he clicked away his consent and was furiously reading. Apparently he was in a sexual and romantic relationship with Ray and they were living together…

He swore at the knock at the door. “Mr Hiwatari! It’s time for your meeting.”

Kai struggled to pull his eyes away from the screen. “Tell them its cancelled.”

“But sir, your Grandfather…” 

“I SAID IT’S CANCELLED!!.”


End file.
